


(Version 1.5) Thousand Years of Evil's Downfall

by All_Vanity



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Vanity/pseuds/All_Vanity
Summary: (AN SEMI/ALTERNATE ENDING of the master of the Heavenly Yard finale)This ending is purely fanfiction, it is created by a fan (me), it is not created by the author of the real work.Version 1.5 update: Slight text improvement.. to make it more easy to read: Added some more story text content





	(Version 1.5) Thousand Years of Evil's Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> (AN SEMI/ALTERNATE ENDING of the master of the Heavenly Yard finale)
> 
> This ending is purely fanfiction, it is created by a fan (me), it is not created by the author of the real work.
> 
> Version 1.5 update  
> : Slight text improvement.. to make it more easy to read  
> : Added some more story text content

**_A SEMI/ALTERNATE ENDING_ **  
_  
_ After Nemesis died..

 

As Gumilia and Seth saw Nemesis falls and dies. Seth finally sets his finale in his plan

 

 **Seth:** _Well well.. Looks like its Time._

 

[Seth apparently absorbs gumilia strength and magic gradually weakening her.]

 

**Gumilia: ''** _Wh-what are you doing?!!..''_

 

 **Seth:**  '' _WAHAHA.. did you really think that i was playing the good guy here..''_

 

**_[Gumilia fainted.. seth having absorbed her Mana and strength.. Using her own magic]_ **

 

**_[He reverted back to his Human form.. only more stronger and having gained some magical power due to Gumilia_ **

**_He then proceeds where The contractors landed..]_**

 

 **VEnomania** : _‘’we would have landed faster if my leg wasn't being grabbed down..’’_

 

 **Gallerian:** **_‘’_ ** _Quit your complaining!.’’_

 

_[Seth approaches them..]_

_[They all look at him..]_

 

 **Venomania:**  '' _ahh.. and you are??''_

 

**_[[Seth starts absorbing with his magics that he gained from gumillia, all of them like what Ma did..]]_ **

 

**Gallerian: _‘’_** _No not AGain!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’’_

 

_[[Kayo and the other's get absorbed again]]_

 

_[[Seth gained more incredible powers.. He now has Venomania's wings. And some fighting abilities.]]_

 

_[[Seth Flew to get the demons as well.. Going to where they were..]]_

 

 **Rahab** : _I-its you._

 

 **Seth:** _Indeed it’s me.._

 

**Rahab: ''** _Well what are you doing here.. Weren't you supposed to be with the master of the hellish yard?''_

 

**Seth: ' _'_** _I am here.. To set things in motion''_

_Seth absorbs them all.. Gaining demonic powers. Some demonic claws. and enhanced fighting abilities_

 

 **Seth:** .. **‘’** **_Now sickle..let's see who triumphs in the end.’’_ **

 

* * *

* * *

 

_He burst out his wings..He Flew to the Climb one(or wherever allen is with sickle and behemo)_

 

 _There Seth sees.. Behemo and Sickle having a conversation with allen.. *_ **_Seth interrupts_ ** _*_

 

 **Seth:** **_‘’Well well well..Did you all think this would end like this..’’_ **

 

 **Sickle/talos** : _ahh!!.. seth.. we thought you were working with the master of the Hellish yard now.._

 

 **Seth:** _‘’Sorry.. but im not gona let be like this.. I will fulfill my ambitions.. I can't have this to end like some good fairytales now can i.’’_

 

 **Behemo:** _Stop this seth.. It will only lead to destructi_ on and you wont gain anything from it..

 

 **Seth:** **_‘’_ ** _Oh i will surely gain everything_..’’

**Seth: ''** _Do you remember what happened in climb one a long time ago.. you got a disagreement with sickle and held.. but what made you all to disagree?''_

 

 **Behemo** : '' _yes.. that happened a long time ago. What's your point?!''_

 

 **Seth:** '' _Of course.. I did it , I planned everything since then. When the moment i came to climb one, I infected some of you with HER. The moment you all got into a disagreement into each other, and slaughtered one another... **HeHehHEH.. HAHAHAHAH!!!.**_

 

 **Seth:** ' _'And afterwards both you and Levia planned to destroy the third period._  
_The plan went as intended. Though there were some unforeseen events and happenings throughout the third period.''_

 

**Seth: ' _'_** _It was a fun ride throughout the whole period. But this will not end this way, I will surely achieve my goal, and desire.''_

 

 **Behemo:** '' _damn.. i see i guess my hunch was correct. It was you after all._

 

_[[Sickle Turns into his human form...and his sickles turns into scythe]]_

 

 **Sickle:** He seems to be stronger than before.. it seems he absorbed the Demons and the contractors as well * **_Sickle Readies himself_  ***

* * *

* * *

 

 

_[[Seth Burst out his demonic powers.. Left part of his whole body has turned demonic.]]_

 

 **Seth** : **_‘’I am not accustomed to fighting myself ..but with the contractors and demons powers I dont have to do training to learn em’’_**

 

 

**[[Sickle and Seth Engages in battle to the death.. Behemo backs up sickle.. and so does allen]]**

 

_[[Seth rapidly Striking Sickle .. and sickle also strinking seth..Sickle's scythe do less damage due to Seth's demonic enhancements]]_

 

**_[[Though still cutting him a bit.. Their clash  Shaked the very foundations of The third period.. each hit creates small trembles on the Ground world]]_ **

**_[[They're battle went outside now..]]_ **

**_[[Seth launches a rapid stream of Blue fire at sickle.. Making sickle on Guard .._  ]]**

 

 ****  
**_  
_ ** ****_**Sickle:** _ _“tsk .. he is now more powerful than one could imagine.’’_

 

**_[[Behemo observes with his enhanced eye sight the people far away.. apparently they are panicking as the world is shaking a bit.]]_ **

 

**_Meanwhile:_ **

 

**_Arth: ‘Everyone.. Try their best to calm down.. ‘What could possibly be happening after all this?!’’_ **

* * *

* * *

 

 **_Behemo:_ ** _Sickle hand me one of your Scythe's ..._

 

 ** _[[Sickle Throws one his scythe's at At behemo.. Behemo Leaps at Seth slashing his chest a bit.. Allen rushes and slices him also.._ ** **_  
_ ** **_as allen goes for another attack Seth blocks with his left arm.. he knocks allen away a bit]]_**

 

**_[[Then seth leaps away a bit and used the Demon of pride's Six wings to fly faster and assault them.. grazing Sickle on the side arm, and knocking behemo back]]_ **

 

_[[Allen then throws a sword at Seth distracting him... Seth charges at allen.. allen spawning another sword..  blocks the attack yet pushing him back]]_

 

 **Allen:** _Tsk such strength.._

 

 **Sickle:** _Allen watch out.._

 

_[[Sickle then attacks from behind seth turning attention to sickle.. Seth attacks sickle.. Behemo then charges with the scythe at the side of seth.]]_

 

_[[distracting seth]]_

 

_[[then behemo throws the scythe at sickle again_

_Sickle using his two scythe's slashed Seth..]]_

 

**_[[Seth is pushed back , he launches blue fire at sickle again.. Behemo carries allen on his back while flying..]]_ **

 

 **Behemo** : _I'll be the decoy.. after wards you leap and finish him_

 

**_[[Behemo throws allen above and behemo charges at seth, behemo kicks him in the face.. but seth throws him away..]]_ **

 

**_[[Then Sickle rushes and slashes SETH with his two scythe in his chest apparently creating slash marks weaking his demonic skin..  
and Allen lunges from above striking seth in the Heart..]]_ **

 

**_*The stab in his heart unleashes the great amount of energy he accumulated from the sinners and demons._ **

**_resulting that the ground breaks and cracks a large hole revealing the inner pits of the hellish yard.*._ **

 

 _[[Seth currently unbalanced.. fells and hangs in the ledge using his right arm_...]]

 

 **SETH:** **_NO THIS can't be.._ **

 

[[the sinners and demons apparently their spirit data/souls emerges out and drags him down,...]]

 

**SETH: ''** **_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Someday I’ll Return to this world..and fulfill my ambitions.''_ **

 

_[[seth falls into the hellish yard..]]_

 

 **Behemo:**. _.''its all over..thank you sickle and allen_

**Allen: ''** _now then.. To finally reunite with her .''_

then proceeds with the Riliane and allen talking and unlocking the box.


End file.
